


It’s Good to Be Queen

by hunenka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s09e02 Devil May Care, Gen, Missing Scene, More like a missing sentence really, Spoilers, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abaddon and Dean. Yeah, in <i>that</i> scene in <i>Devil May Care.</i> She could've killed him. She didn't. Why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Good to Be Queen

Abaddon really enjoys seeing Dean Winchester on his knees, even though for now, the position is forced. It is a very pleasing view, and it makes her girl parts tingle. This is how he should bow down to a Queen. And one day, Abaddon will teach him to do it of his own will.

That day is not today, though. Abaddon doesn’t make the mistake of being too self-confident. If she did, she would be dead like the other Knights.

The Winchester is in pain, which is no surprise since she’s practically crushing his wrist. He’s also scared of her, and he should be.

But that’s not all. Those princess green eyes are glaring daggers at her in a defiant “fuck you” and those pretty lips are curled in a disdainful sneer.

Abaddon will not tolerate such insolence. The only way anyone should look at her is with obeisance and awe and fear.

She yanks the collar of his shirt open, exposing the anti-possession tattoo. Under her fingertips, the skin is warm and soft. “I’ll peel off this ‘no demons allowed’ tattoo and blow smoke up your ass.”

At those words, he tenses almost imperceptibly under her touch, but it’s just for a fraction of a second, then he’s back to stabbing her with his eyes, a sarcastic retort ready. Feisty, this one.

She’s going to have to raise her game. “Have you ever felt an infant’s blood drip down your chin? Or listened to a girl scream as you rip her guts out? Because you will.” She wants to kiss him, taste his blood on her tongue. But not yet. Foreplay is just as sweet. “You and me, lover… We’ll have a grand old time.”

And Dean laughs. Plain old laughs. “Haven’t you heard? I served time down in the Pit, and I was good enough to make Alastair proud.” His expression hardens, and he meets her gaze in challenge.

She understands, then. There’s nothing she could do to him that hasn’t been done to him before, either by others or by Dean himself. She did underestimate him after all.

Before she can do more, her skin starts to crawl in that distinctive way she hadn’t felt for millennia, and then there’s a flash of white. “An angel?”

She has to go, she’s not ready for that kind of confrontation yet.

She could kill Dean now, snap his neck and be done with him. But she doesn’t.

Risking a little, she waits to watch him fly through the shop window and hit the ground hard. He doesn’t stay down, pushing himself to his feet immediately. No rest. Back to work.

Abaddon smiles to herself as she disappears, feeling excited despite failing to find Crowley, because this is so much better – she’s found a perfect new toy, one that won’t break no matter how hard she plays with it, one that will always come for more if she uses the right incentive.

She’s going to have so much fun.

END


End file.
